Hey macarena!
by La petite souris
Summary: One-Shot. Comment Tony Stark cherche à intégrer Steve Rogers dans le monde moderne...


_Hello ! J'avais promis un OS si j'atteignais les 20 reviews avant le prochain chapitre (même si j'espérais les atteindre un peu plus vite), c'est chose faite ! OS situé à part de Dommages collatéraux, mais inspiré de la petite réplique de Tony Stark et sa macarena. Je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture !_

_Mille mercis à __**Nafrayu**__ pour m'avoir donné ton avis sur cet OS!_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel_

* * *

**Hey macarena !**

Steve Rogers rentrait à la tour Stark après sa promenade vers 19h comme tous les jours. Ce rituel quotidien lui permettait de sortir de l'ambiance irréelle qui régnait dans la tour, et ainsi mêlé à la foule, de se sentir comme n'importe quel être humain.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'en arrivant dans le salon, Tony Stark, un verre à la main, l'attendait visiblement.

« Bonsoir Captain ! Enfin de retour ! Vous êtes allé prendre l'air ?

- Oui, je suis parti me changer les idées. Que faites-vous ici ? Je pensais que vous deviez sortir avec Mademoiselle Potts ?

- Une réunion de dernière minute l'a obligé à reporter notre soirée.

-Vous allez donc passer la soirée seul.

- Non, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui profiter de cette fin de journée.

-Vous allez donc sortir avec une autre femme ?

-Qui vous dit qu'il s'agit d'une femme ? répondit Tony, légèrement vexé par l'opinion que le soldat avait de lui. Je parle de vous !

-Moi ? demanda Steve, hébété.

-Oui. A moins que vous n'ayez d'autres projets plus agréables et que je sois de trop.

- Je n'ai pas de projet prévu pour ce soir. Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

-Ce soir, je m'occupe de vous !

-PARDON ?

-Quoi, j'ai parlé distinctement il me semble ! Ce soir, je vais mettre un terme à votre ennui profond.

-Quelle mouche vous a piqué Stark ?

-Aucune, si ce n'est une constatation évidente de votre manque d'activités extra-professionnelles. Vous faites tous les jours la même chose : le matin vous regardez les informations. Puis l'après-midi vous replongez dans les années 40, en fin de journée une promenade toujours dans le même quartier. Et trois fois par semaine le soir, salle de sport où vous vous amusez à martyriser les sacs de boxe. Vous avez un emploi du temps d'une personne qui commence à prendre de l'âge, sans vouloir vous vexer.

- N'exagérez pas !

-Très bien, qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui que je n'aurai pas cité ? De combien de personnes avez-vous fait connaissance depuis votre réveil, en dehors du SHIELD, des Avengers et de moi-même ? »

Steve dut reconnaître que sur ce point il n'avait pas tort. Comment pouvait-il s'intégrer s'il restait toujours isolé ?

« Très bien. Quel est le plan ?

-Le plan se déroule en deux étapes. 1) Préparation du soldat de 40 en homme moderne du 21e siècle. 2) Pratique : soirée ce samedi.

-Préparation ? Soirée ?

-Oui, vous avez besoin de quelques petites choses avant que je vous emmène découvrir le monde.

-Vous ne voulez pas que je devienne comme vous non plus !

- Pas exactement comme moi, bien sûr ! Mais je vais vous coacher ! Vous me remercierez après ! »

Steve hésita. Les idées de Tony étaient généralement farfelues et il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver la cible d'une de ses blagues dont il avait le secret. Mais d 'un autre côté…

« D'accord. Par quoi commence-on ?

-Par un verre ! Et je veux votre promesse que vous ne vous défilerez pas à la dernière minute.

-Je ne me défile jamais, rétorqua Steve.

-Eh bien, à votre intégration dans le monde moderne ! »

Ils trinquèrent et burent un verre de vodka cul sec, Steve pour éviter de trop penser à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Tony pour commencer le plus vite possible.

« Alors Captain, une petite question pour commencer. Comment vous y prenez-vous pour aborder une femme ?

- Heu, je lui dis bonsoir ? Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

- Enfin soyez plus original ! Du genre (Il s'approcha de lui en le dévisageant de haut en bas avec un regard très suggestif) : Hum vous êtes une vraie panthère ce soir.

- Vous êtes une vraie panthère ce soir ? Stark vous plaisantez !

- D'accord vu comme ça, ça ne semble pas génial mais comparé à bonsoir ! Vous n'irez nulle part avec un bonsoir!

-Mais, ça fait…

-Quoi ?

-C'est trop (Steve était très gêné), enfin vous voyez…

-Il va falloir que vous fassiez des efforts Rogers, on ne « courtise » plus à notre époque. Avec votre côté propret, vous n'allez jamais conclure !

-Stark, c'est trop demander que de respecter un minimum mes convictions ?

-Très bien, je laisse tomber cet aspect. Mais prenez exemple sur moi à l'occasion. Phase suivante de l'opération : leçon de danse ! Celle avec laquelle tout le monde vous suivra, même vos soldats (Steve eut un regard courroucé). Désolé je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Captain, mettez-vous à côté de moi, et faites comme moi. Jarvis, musique !

-Tout de suite Monsieur. »

Steve se boucha les oreilles tant la musique était forte. De plus, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la musique des années 40. Il regarda Tony qui commença à tendre un bras, puis un autre, déjà emporté dans sa chorégraphie. Steve écarquilla les yeux, mâchoire grande ouverte au moment où son « professeur » posa ses mains sur ses hanches et finit par un mouvement de bassin très suggestif.

« Allez Rogers ! Lancez-vous ! »

Steve tenta de reproduire l'enchaînement mais il était toujours en décalage. Il fut bien soulagé lorsque la chanson s'arrêta. Tony le regarda, moyennement satisfait.

« Bon ce n'est pas encore ça. Recommencez, je vous corrigerai. » Steve tendit le bras droit, puis le gauche.

« Non ça ne va pas, on dirait un salut militaire. Il faut que ça soit plus « souple ».

-Souple ?

-Oui comme ceci vous voyez ? Bon réessayez. » Steve recommença.

« Non là c'est trop ! Ce n'est pas une vague !

-Il faut savoir ce que vous voulez à la fin !

-Tant pis passons à la suite. Non les coudes pas aussi hauts ! Les mains sur vos hanches ! Bougez-moi ces hanches ! Et ce n'est pas du hula-hoop ! Moins raide !... »

Pendant 2 heures, Steve s'évertua à appliquer les conseils de Tony. Ce dernier ne lâchait rien, remettant la musique pour qu'il soit en rythme, reproduisant la chorégraphie à ses côtés, demandant même à Jarvis d'annoncer les mouvements, ses efforts étaient vains. Il finit par craquer :

« STOP ! J'arrête ! Vous vous moquez de moi depuis le début !

- Allons Captain, vous êtes trop crispé ! Détendez-vous un peu !

- Non ça suffit, je ne ferai pas un mouvement de plus de cette stupide chorégraphie ! Je vais me coucher ! Bonsoir ! »

Steve partir dans sa chambre, furieux. Tony eut un petit sourire, il s'amusait bien, même si le cas de Rogers, il fallait bien l'avouer, était franchement désespérant !

* * *

_Samedi soir._

« Vous avez promis de venir, Rogers, dépêchez-vous et mettez le costume que je vous ai apporté !

- Je ne veux pas vous accompagner, s'exclama Steve.

-Allons, allons, je vous promets de ne pas me moquer de vous. Nous allons juste boire un verre dans un bar que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter. J'en profite pour élargir votre périmètre de promenade. Je veux que vous soyez prêt dans 20 minutes ! »

Tony sortit de la chambre, déjà habillé pour la circonstance, dans un costume très chic. Steve soupira et n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'enfiler les vêtements (qui étaient élégants malgré tout), et de se préparer mentalement aux heures qui allaient suivre. « C'est juste une soirée. Tu as déjà vécu bien pire », se répétait-il en boucle, avec plus ou moins de conviction. Il finit par rejoindre Tony, qui avait sorti sa belle voiture décapotable pour l'occasion. Ils roulèrent en direction d'un des quartiers les plus huppés de New-York et arrivèrent à un bar, où l'accès était contrôlé. Ils passèrent bien entendu devant la foule déjà nombreuse, par la réputation du milliardaire, et furent installés dans la zone VIP. Steve était extrêmement mal à l'aise, au contraire de Tony qui saluait quelques connaissances et commanda les boissons.

« Regardez Captain, vous avez l'embarras du choix ! Voyez toutes ces femmes qui se déhanchent sur la piste ! Elles n'attendent plus que vous ! cria-t-il.

- Je préfère rester ici pour l'instant, cria également Steve, pour tenter de couvrir le brouhaha.

- Dans ce cas-là, trinquons ! A votre baptême de super soldat à super mâle! »

Ils discutèrent (Steve ne comprenant pas la moitié de ce que disait son collègue à cause du volume de la musique). Quand Tony s'absenta quelques minutes, Steve se demanda quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour qu'il accepte sa proposition, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait aucun autre Avenger pour les accompagner. Il commençait tout juste à se détendre, regardant les gens s'amuser quand...

_**« Héhéhé… Aïe ! »**_

« Captain, c'est le moment de montrer vos talents sur la piste ! »

Maudit Stark ! Il avait osé !

« Hors de question que je sois le guignol de la soirée ! Dansez sans moi !

- Tant pis pour vous ! »

Steve regarda la foule exécuter la macarena joyeusement, Tony en meneur, s'amusant comme un fou. Steve soupira, finit son verre, et se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à ne pas être sur la piste à danser. Une chose était sure, du 21e siècle, il détestait la macarena.

_**« Hey macarena ! »**_

* * *

_Voici la fin de mon petit délire ! J'espère que cela vous a plu (même s'il s'agit d'un OS, je suis preneuse pour quelques reviews !). Le prochain chapitre de Dommages collatéraux devrait arriver demain. Merci et à très vite !_


End file.
